I Hate You
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are writing notes to each other. TWOSHOT
1. I Hate You

**Quick a/n! I know that i wrote a story about, wait, ill tell u after u read. **

**Please enjoy, cause for a few mins this story totally messed up my comp! **

**The non-bold is Scorpius talking, the bold is Rose talking. It's kinda like a letter. **

Dear Rose,

**Dear Scorpius,**

I hate you.

**I hate you. **

I hate how you think you're so perfect.

**I hate how you are so perfect. **

I hate how I always hurt you. I don't even try to. (Much…)

**I hate how you insult me. It hurts. And I know you know. **

I hate how you think you own these halls.

**I hate how you own these halls.**

You don't.

**You do. **

I hate how I make you cry.

**I hate how you make me cry. **

I hate it when you score higher than me.

**I hate it when I score higher than you. **

I hate how we're always together.

**I hate how we're always fighting. **

I hate how your red hair makes my face light up.

**I hate how your blonde hair is so perfect that it makes me smile. **

I hate your family.

**I hate our family rivalry. **

We're enemies.

**We're enemies. **

So I just wanted to say...

**But I just wanted to say...**

I hate you.

**I love you.**

**Here's what i was gonna say, i know that i wrote a story where scorp gets his heart broken because rose doesnt love him, so now its oppotsite. EXCEPT! they dont read each others notes...**


	2. I Know I Hate You

**This is the second part of the poem thing. This is when they find the notes :)**

Well wasn't that stupid? I crumpled the parchment up and threw it at the fire. I'd just have to write another. One that was less heartfelt, but Professor Longbottom would still have to believe it.

Okay, so maybe Scorpius and I _have_ been fighting an extra lot lately. And that's probably why Professor Longbottom assigned us an extra homework assignment to actually write out how much we hate each other after a particularly nasty fight in Herbology.

I bet Scorpius wasn't even doing the assignment. That's just the way he was, some would call it a bad boy. And if I were to call it that I would call it a hot bad boy.

All the trouble had started about a month ago. I was watching the Quidditch game, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Scorpius was really close to getting the snitch. Yeah, he's our team seeker, and it's obvious why, he's really amazing. Anyway, he caught it, and I along with the rest of the Ravenclaws were roaring at the victory, but then I glanced up at him.

He was hovering in the middle of the pitch waving it around it around with a bright smile on his face. His blonde hair was waving everywhere and his bright blue eyes were shining, I could tell even from the stands. He looked beautiful.

And that's when I realized that I loved him.

But of course he didn't love me back. We were enemies. Blood enemies. Real enemies. So I'd just gotten more hostile to him, and he'd done the same to me. He'd never know.

Rose threw a parchment towards the fire then turned around and started on a new one. Probably our little assignment for Professor Longbottom. I scratched out the last line of mine and stuffed it into my bag with the rest of my finished homework. I figured I'd take a little walk before going to bed.

But what about the fire? I could feel the parchment pulling me towards it like a magnet. What did Rose think of me? What did she hate about me? I walked over inconspicuously and dropped my bag "inconspicuously", all of the contents spilling out.

I grabbed the parchment and read it quickly before stuffing my things back into my bag.

Wait? I scanned the last line again. She _loved_ me? Maybe this wasn't Roses. But it had everything in it. It had my name. It had my hair color. And we do always fight. Well, surprising. I shrugged and stuffed the rest of my books in and straightening myself up. No one suspected a thing. I dropped my bag off back in my dormitory and left the tower for a walk around the grounds.

I yawned again. I should probably get to bed now, it's getting late. But what about the paper by the fire? I grabbed that on my way upstairs. Didn't want anyone to read it, especially not…no, I couldn't imagine if he'd read it.

I'd just hand it my revised copy in tomorrow, no harm done.

I wouldn't say anything. I wouldn't. I mean I just couldn't. It would ruin her. This was her inner secrets and I couldn't do that to her. I mean, we are enemies but that would just be low, even for a Malfoy.

So it never happened.

That's what I decided on the way into Herbology as I handed in my paper before going to my seat.

I handed Professor Longbottom my revised copy and sat at my station in Herbology. My best friend and partner, Jenny, wasn't here yet. Might as well read my other paper again. I'm not sure why, I just felt like I should read it, it was as if I wanted to see what would have been.

But immediately something was wrong. Why did it say-

"Mr. Malfoy, this is all about how you are in love with yourself," Professor Longbottom announced. "Care to explain?"

Scorpius' eyes widened.

I glanced back down at my paper.

**Dear Rose**,

I hadn't written this. I scanned it quickly, but stopped at the last line.

He hated me. He really hated me.

But wait, what had Professor Longbottom said? That was the paper with, oh no! That was mine from the fire? How had Scorpius gotten a hold of it?!

My eyes widened. I'd never written about loving myself. Unless I had grabbed the wrong paper. Unless I had handed him Roses' paper. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I glanced up at her. Her face was horrorfied. I could see tears in the edges of her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm waiting for an answer, please," Professor Longbottom continued.

She bolted out of her seat and flew out of the greenhouse.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to answer me, or do you enjoy-"

I jumped out of my seat and dashed after her.

"I will not tolerate this! Both of you get back here or you have detention!"

"Rose, wait!" I called out on the lawn. "ROSE!"

"What?" She spun around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Sorry for what?! How did this even happen?!"

"I just-I saw you throw the parchment and I was wondering what you thought of me, so-so I read it…and and then I must have grabbed yours."

"And you never would have thought that maybe you _shouldn't_ read it? That maybe it was in the fire for a reason?"

I kept screaming at him in the middle of the lawn. I could tell her was sorry, but he deserved it, he'd invaded my-

"PLEASE Rose, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do any harm!"

"Why do you keep calling me Rose?"

"I-I wanted you to listen to me."

"Oh, really? And I expect this isn't just playing with me? I know that you hate me even more now!"

"Why would I hate you more?"

"Because you read it! You did read it, didn't you?"

"Of course I read it!"

"So you hate me more, that's my point!"

"I never said that."

"But it's obvious. I mean, who wouldn't." I turned away and stalked down to the lake.

"Rose, WAIT!" I screamed. I watched her go, her mane of beautiful red hair flying behind her in the wind.

Wait, beautiful?

"ROSE!"

"What NOW?"

"What if I felt the same way?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You heard me Rose. I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, Rose Weasley!"

"No, you're just playing!"

"NO ROSE! Haven't you ever why we fought so passionately? It wasn't out of hate, it was out of love! We were just too stupid to realize it!"

"But-"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close so that her face was only an small inch away from mine.

"Believe me," I begged.

"No."

I smashed my lips against hers. It finally felt right. After so long.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, Rosie."


End file.
